nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Lovian Civil War summary.png
This is a lovely map. I might perhaps have coloured part of Northern Kings pink, due to our brief march on Newhaven, but you may not consider that important enough. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 07:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I included the battle south of Newhaven, which was of major importance and in which some of you guys got arrested. I however don't think part of Kings was ever really under rebel control, save from the south with HAMR. 08:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Il Duce demands a map that show the present-day situation! Il Duce Octavian 21:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Il Duce will have to exercise some patience and wait for the conflict to be over. I can't make maps every day. 09:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Il Duce seems to be making sure the conflict won't end anytime soon. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::If you guys want to keep this going on forever I wish you the best of luck with writing nice articles on it. I'll just retreat to Kings and make it an impenetrable fortress. 10:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: You not like pizza? Il Duce Octavian 10:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::What has pizza got to do with it? All I know is that every time this mess is almost over, and cleanup can finally begin, another revolutionary shows up. 10:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Myeah, shit happens! Il Duce Octavian 10:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Haha, at least this ones knows the ins and outs of Lovian society, unlike the ten million newbies that popped up last week to play along! The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I can't stand it any longer. For now Kings is all I care about and that is what I want to see secured. I can't fight on every new front you guys invent. 10:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Il Duce will take care... :D Il Duce Octavian 10:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind what happens in Oceana, you clearly can gather enough support there. But Il Duce better doesn't cross the ocean into Kings. Are we clear on that? 10:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Of course, mio fratello. You can trust the word of this Italian! Il Duce Octavian 10:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::In that case: have fun rioting. 10:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks like **** Nothing personal, but you're ruining the map. First of all, there are no rebels in Kings. Second, different colors are to be used for different movements, it is much clearer that way. Third, this map is meant as a summary of the entire war and NOT as a constantly updated overview of the current situation. Fourth, WTF are those ugly borders. You guys used paint, didn't you? 05:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Always do. :) --Semyon 19:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't want to sound snobby on this, but a map of this importance should be well looked after. It's the 'emblem' of the Civil War, its crown jewel. 09:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You're of course correct, but I don't want to invest large amounts of effort into learning how to use Photoshop. --Semyon 10:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perfectly understandable, though it doesn't require a lot of time to master the basics. I learned it myself gradually by always pushing my demands just a little further. 12:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's not just that; for my purposes (biology and chemistry diagrams and the odd Wikination image) Paint is quite sufficient. It's an okay program, as long as you recognise its limitations (and always save in .png format). --Semyon 08:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I like making maps, so Paint won't do. 08:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC)